


Day ten; Bunnies

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fluffy, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: A short thing about a couple and  bunny.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day ten; Bunnies

“Ivan.” Perthan whisper yelled to her fiance in bed. He didn’t respond. “Ivan!” She said a bit louder.  


“What?” He rubbed his face.  


“Look!” She put a box on Ivan’s chest, not even giving him a chance to wake up.  


Ivan sighed. “There’s an animal in this box; isn’t there?” He shifted the cardboard box off his chest and onto the bed beside him.  


“Maaaaaybeeee~” She sang.  


“If something flies out of this box and tries to eat my eye out like last time, I’m throwing it out the window.” He grabbed the box but stopped when something moved. Perthan giggled.  


“It won’t hurt you, its not a bird, promise.”  


“Alright.” Ivan flipped the box open and peaked inside to see a young brown bunny staring up at him. “Perthan.” He said without looking away from the box.  


“Yeah?” She said with a little excited bounce.  


“I love it, what’s its name?” He reached in and let the bunny sniff his hand.  


“That’s Maddy, she’s Parker’s little cinnamon bun that we’re watching for a few days while he’s out of state. She’s really sweet and likes bananas and apples.” Perthan sat on the edge of the bed while Ivan was petting Maddy.  


“We're so getting a bunny when we move out, I love Maddy.” Perthan chuckled and smiled.  


“We’re getting a lot of animals when we move out, aren’t we?” She asked as she leaned on Ivan’s shoulder.  


“We’re gonna have a zoo in our house.” Perthan snorted.  


“It’s already a zoo here with you.” Ivan gave a chuckle.  


“You’re not wrong.”


End file.
